A discussion among frenemies
by nobleboivin
Summary: Summary inside.


A discussion among frenemies

Summary: After a viral outbreak, the Autobots and Decepticons both meet with their top medics for vaccinations. During their treatment the mini cassettes gather and discuss everything from human evolution to their own philosophies and experiences. This is based on a ghost in the shell episode. This combines various universes. Also to refreshen everyone's memory and my own these are the following mini cassettes.

Decepticon: Frenzy, Rumble, Enemy, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Garboil, Ravage, Howlback, Glit, Beastbox, Squaktalk, Overkill, Slugfest, Autoscout, Ratbat, Wingthing

Both autobot and decepticon: Flipsides and Sundor

Autobot: Grandslam, Raindance, Dial, Saur, Graphy, Noise, Eject, Rewind, Rosanna, Playback, Ramhorn, Steeljaw

Disclaimer: Don't own ghost in the shell or transformers.

Blaster and Soundwave bring their mini cassettes to a Warehouse were both Autobot and Decepticon medics are curing their fellow soldiers and friends.

"Dad do we have to do this." Rumble groans

"Yes. There is a virus going around. Some of the vehicons are suffering worse due to their lower systems. Your all more suseptible to it due to your age." Soundwave replies

"Due the autodweebs have to be here."

"Hey I'm not to fond of this either." Says Eject

"Yes." Soundwave states

"Stop being a wuss." Says Frenzy

"Hey listen if you little cuties be good I'll take you to Disneyland." Arcee says

"Disneyland!" the cassettes shout

The mini cassettes start getting hyper.

"Thanks alot Cee." Says Blaster

"Dad can I help the medics?" Glit asks

"Of course you can." Soundwave says

The mini cassettes enter the warehouse thats been made into a clinic.

'now listen. You kids be good. We'll be gone for a while." Blaster says

The cassettes say bye as they watch their dads leave.

"Hey rewind how is your arm?" Frenzy asks

"still hurts from when you blasted it." Rewind replies

"Thats what you get for being a bot."

"I'm bored." Ratbat says

"There's crayons and coloring books here Ratbat." Says Ravage

"Yayyy!"

"Hey did anyone notice that new robot the humans built that was in the news?" Grandslam asks

"Yeah. It certainlly looked human." Howlback says

"Actually while researcing human synthetics I came across an interessting theory." Says Glit

"Really what is it?"

"Yeah tell us." Says Laserbeak begs

"Well... there is this theory that humans will some day evolve to be more like us." Glit states

"What? Thats the craziest load of stuff I've ever herd." Frenzy snaps

"I thought so at first but look at all the medical technology that they have now. Their potential is astounding."

"I think you might have a point Glit." Ravage says

Ravage's remark shocks all of the mini cassettes

"What? Look at our planet's organic core and the skeletons that have been found there. Also we have animals such as myself and the capabilities to assume organic modes."

"Exactlly. But upon further investigating this theory I discovered that some humans theorize that earth will evolve into something similar to Cybertron."

"This is the most ridiculus conversation I have ever heard." Says Enemy

"Maybe so but it is Certainlly an interesting theory. Have you found any evidence to support this theory?" Rewind asks

"Not yet. Its a work in progress that Lord Megatron has taken a liken to. Possibly because it keeps Frenzy and Rumble out of trouble because they have been helping me"

"So has our bosses."

"Infact I'm turning it into a book for publishing. So what are your thoughts on the bot side?" Glit asks

"Same as yours. However, recalling our history and our interactions with the human race and the fact that time travel is possible isn't it possible that Cybertron and Cybertronians in general evolved from earth itself."

Glit almost glitches.

"That's entirelly rediculous and unlikelly. We are in a complettly different astronomical allignment." Howlback states

Everyone agrees. Even the autobot cassettes.

"Just putting it out there." Rewind shrugs

"Still. The thing I find confusing about this topic is where does Primus and Unicron fit into this when we know both gods exsist. We've seen them." Ratbat asks

"Ooh big words for little cutie. Star on the calender. However, you do have a point." Says Frenzy

"Its quite simple really. We all know they went into a dormant state. Simple space enviroment turned them into planets. Prime sped up the evolution on his planet mode and through budding created the 13 Primes who then budded to make us. But if we discarded the theory of creation and went with evolution where did Primus and Unicron come from."

"Ooh I know a higher being obviouslly." Says Wingthing

"Yes but disregard our Cybertronian religon for a momet. Organisms as large as Unicron and Primus had to of originated from a massive planet to sustain them. More massive then any planet we have encountered."

"The Quintesson home world? They did help in our creation."

"Its quite possible. But why build planet sized transformers than."

"Weapon of mass destruction?" Graphy asks

"Possibly yes."

"That's insane!"

The mini cassettes start to talk all at once.

"Hey knock it off." Ratchet shouts

Overkill joins them after getting examined.

"What did I miss?" Overkill asks

Glit plugs one of his cables into a port on Overkill

"Oooh." Overkill shudders with excitement as information gets downloaded into him.

Glit retracts his cable.

"I know some of us are just as smart as the dinobots but this certainlly is an interesting topic." Overkill states

"Hey." Slugfest snaps

"Don't 'hey' me brother. You thought you were part slug for a week because of your name. Now if we were created to be merely weapons and slaves why would we be given our capabilities of transformation and free thinking?"

"Hmm. Good point. But then again we are talking about the quintessions. They're worse than you Decepticons." Rosanna states

"That's true. And in speaking of transformation have any of you tried those new alt modes we were given."

"The weapon modes or the armor modes?" Flipsides asks

"Either one."

"I tried both. They're really neat. Infact when I was Spike's exosuit the other day when we fought that con we were so in sync with eachother I developed a sensation that we were one. It was weird and creepy at the same time."

"May we feel this sensation?"

"Of course."

Cables connect to ports. Shudders are heard. Cables retract.

"That's amazing. The sensation is similar to those of us that combine." Sqwaktalk states.

"Have you ever got the feeling that we're really extensions of another being and we're just peices of a game bored?" Slugfest asks

"Hmm. In one point of veiw as a medic I'd say your being paranoid. But on the other hand. When we were taught our religon we were told that the One has a divine plan for us all. So in some ways yes. I do beleive that." Says Glit

"How does the vok tie into to all of this though?" Ramhorn asks

"I'm not sure. There are different theories regarding the Vok but they have strong powers that I doubt even Megatron could handle." Garboil states

"I heard that when we become one with the allspark some of us are chosen to become Vok. Is it possible that the Vok is our evolved state. I mean when you think about it they are energy beings and our bodies are powered by our sparks which not only act as hearts but everything else as well." Ravage states

"That's entirelly possible. But then when discussing evolution and religon anything is entirlly possible I suppose."

Arcee comes back. The mini cassettes surround her.

"Hey cutie's been good?" Arcee asks

"They've been good enough. They been talking about some very intellectual stuff for their age." Says Knock Out

"So we found out this illnes was traced back to a Doctor Arkvelle and a Mr. Galloway. Me and the rest of the Femme's are on our way to have a nice chat with them. Us girls need a night on the town but Soundwave and Blaster said to take at least one of you."

"umm... I think I'm done. Can I come?" Ratbat asks

"Okay. Soundwave did say you wanted more experience."

"Yayyy."

"Hold still little one." Red Alert says but before she can finish Ratbat flies off with Arcee.

"Whats wrong?" Knock out asks

"I didn't polish Ratbat." Red Alert says

"Oh. Are you mad! A fine paint and polish job is a sign of perfect health. Ratchet. Hand me that wrench."

"Dude I think your over reacting."

Knock Out smacks Red Alert upside the head with the wrench. Everyone gulps.

* * *

Moments later, Blackarachnia, Crystal Widow, Arcee, Elita One, and several other femmes and Ratbat and Nest form a perimiter around a barbed fence and a facility. Ratbat and Slipstream fly over head to get a good veiw.

"Two heat signatures Lita. See them Black." Slipstream asks over the internal comm

"Yeah." Blackarachnia replies in the comm

Blackarachnia uses telekinesis to rip a hole in the fence. The femmes move in. Large robots start firing at them. Ratbat screeches and sinks his fangs into a robot and drains it dry.

"Good boy ratbat." Says Blackarachnia

The group of transformers and Nest fight off several more robots and several soldiers. They bust into the facility and corner Galloway and Arkevelle.

"Both of you under arrest for treason and terrorism." says Lennox

"Pff. These robots aren't human. I've done nothing wrong." Says Galloway.

"You created biological weapons. You launched bombs on U.S. territory. And we were granted citizenship. Therefore, you commited acts of treason and terrorism." Arcee states

"Excuse me? Are you the ones who made my brothers, sisters and daddy sick?" Ratbat asks

"Yes." Galloway replies

"You infected children. You said that you would spare the cassettes if I helped you." Arkevelle growls

"They aren't human."

"You scoundrell."

The two men start to fight but Blackarachnia snarls which causes the men to stop fighting.

"Why? we never did anything to you personally. Especially you uncle Arkevelle. I thought you were daddy's friend" Ratbat whines

"It wasn't my intention to inflict such serious injury. I wanted to end the war." Dr. Arkevelle says

"Yes he did. I made a few modifications of my own. Your just a freak." Gallow states with a smug

Lennox punches Galloway out cold.

"Whoa Will that was hot." Says Crystal Widow

"Thanks. I've been wanting to do that for a while." Says Lennox "You okay Ratbat."

"I guess." Ratbat sniffles

"Don't worry buddy. They're going away for a long time."

Lennox hugs Ratbat.

A few days later after getting better both sides start fighting again. However, they all agree that once in a while they'll set their weapons on the side and get together due to the fact the mini cassettes have grown attached to Arcce and Lennox.


End file.
